chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Melanie Martinez
Melanie Adele Martinez is an American singer and songwriter of the alternative genre. She was a contestant on The Voice during Season 3 on Adam Levine's team, where her popularity has grown within fans. Personal Life Melanie Martinez realized at the age of 3 that she enjoyed singing. She taught herself how to play guitar a year later as a four-year-old. As a sophomore in high school, she won the Baldwin Senior High School’s Talent Show. The Voice Melanie Martinez appeared on The Voice during season 3. She sang Toxic by Britney Spears for her Blind Audition, and turned three chairs: Adam Levine, CeeLo Green, and Blake Shelton. Martinez chose Levine, and then moved on to the battle rounds. She competed with Caitlin Michele with the song, Lights. Levine chose Martinez, who moved on to the knockout rounds. During the knockout rounds, Martinez was paired with Sam James, and Martinez chose to sing Bulletproof. Again, Levine chose Martinez, who moved on to the live rounds. Martinez chose to sing Hit The Road Jack for the first week of the live rounds. Public vote did not save her, but Levine picked Martinez to keep on his team. Martinez went on to the second week of the live rounds, where she sang Cough Syrup. This time, public vote did save her, so she moved on to week three with Seven Nation Army. Seven Nation Army was in the top ten on iTunes, so Martinez got her iTunes votes multiplied by ten. Martinez got to move on to the fourth week of the live rounds, where her song was Too Close. Again, the song moved into the top ten on iTunes, so she had her iTunes votes multiplied by ten. Martinez then moved into week 5, which is the top 6. Starting in week 5, singers of The Voice have two songs to sing. For those songs, Martinez picked Crazy and Levine picked The Show for her. Neither of her songs appeared in the top ten on iTunes and Martinez was eliminated. After her performance of'' The Show Christina picked on Melanie causing Melanie to look a bit upset. Dollhouse EP After The Voice, Melanie Martinez released a new hit single called ''Dollhouse on February 9th, 2014 along with a music video. The song was said to be about a family that looks perfect from the outside, but has many problems going on in the inside. Soon after, Melanie Martinez released the Dollhouse EP ''on May 19th, 2014 which included ''Dollhouse and its music video, Carousel, which later received a music video in October of that year, Dead to Me, ''and ''Bittersweet Tragedy. The EP is mostly about a relationship that doesn't work out, excluding Dollhouse''.'' American Horror Story and Carousel When the American Horror Story: Freak Show trailer came, Melanie Martinez's Carousel was featured as the song. This helped Carousel become popular, and then Martinez released a music video for it. The music video was released on October 15, 2014. Cry Baby Melanie Martinez released her debut album,'' Cry Baby, on August 14th, 2015. It was made available to pre-order on July 24th. The lead single ''Pity Party, released on June 1st, 2015. The second single Soap ''on July 10th. The third and last single ''Sippy Cup ''was released on July 31st. Melanie plans on making music videos for every song on the standard edition of the album. Creepy Conchita She also co-created an animated series for Nickelodeon called ''Creepy Conchita, about Conchita Martinez, a "sweet, goth-obsessed girl", to which she lends her vocal talents. Category:A to Z Category:Females